copsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Case of the Wayward Whiz Kid
This is the 26th episode of C.O.P.S. Synopsis Dr. Badvibes cons a boy genius into controlling his computer to fowl up the COPS team's systems, regain control of Buzzbomb and allowing Turbo Tu-Tone and Buzzbomb to steal the Bixby diamond from the Empire City Museum. Plot "Big Boss never much cared about school until he discovered a 13-year-old genius at Empire University named Willy Bright. But then, with the help of C.O.P.S., Willy and his computer taught Big Boss a lesson he'd never forget!" The story begins with a young boy genius named Willy Bright walking around the grounds of Empire City University with his books in his hands. Until he is tripped by a college bully named Lump. Lump mocks him and his computer friend Chip, but Willy answers back and walks away. Willy then enters the building of his friend chip just as Lump started going after him. Willy went in just in time before Lump could reach him. Chip notices the trouble Willy had and advises Willy that it's never too late to find human friends. Chip incidentally stands for Computer, Hyper Intelligence, Project. Then Willy started to play a game with Chip. They came across a program with flashing triangles. Little did they know that Dr. Badvibes has the same program. It is actually a map of the Empire City Museum's security system. Using Buzzbomb and putting him under his control, Dr. Badvibes and Buzzbomb attempts to steal the Bixby Diamond without setting off the alarm system. Unfortunately for the scientific pair and the Big Boss, Willy & Chip takes control of Buzzbomb, thinking that it's only a harmless game where they have to hit as many flashing triangles as they can to score. Finally, Badvibes calls for Turbo Tu-Tone to steal the diamond, retrieve Buzzbomb and dash off. But before they could escape, Willy remains in control of Buzzbomb and has him chasing after Turbo. Finally, Willy gets tired and stops playing, allowing Badvibes to regain control. Buzzbomb & Turbo escape empty-handed as a security guard came after them. Bulletproof & Hardtop arrive on the scene, realizing what was happening and who did it. Meanwhile, Dr. Badvibes figures out why Buzzbomb went haywire. He learns that this was the work of Chip. And so the Big Boss sends the wicked trio, to Empire City University to take con Willy Bright. They each dressed up in an ECU sweater. Willy came out of Chip's lair and encounters Badvibes & company. Badvibes pretends to admire Willy and his programming of Chip and asks Willy if he could come to Dr. Badvibes' lab. Initially he refuses by going to class, but Lump confronts him and is about to beat him up, but Turbo stops him in time. So Willy agrees to go to the lab while Badvibes sends Turbo & Buzzboms back to the museum. As Willy, starts to work on Badvibes' computer, he tells him how Chip is better than Badvibes' computer and the fact that Chip can tap into and control any computerized or mechanical object/system in Empire City. So Willy calls for Chip and have him follow Dr. Badvibes' commands. Then Bdavibes calls for the museum's security system, shuts down the alarm system and this time, Buzzbomb successfully steals the Bixby Diamond. Meanwhile as Bulletproof & Hardtop are on the road, they are still thinking of the failed robbery at the museum and figures that Big Boss will try again. Bulletproof anticipated this and already called for Mainframe to watch the museum's security system for any further attempts. Finally, Mainframe informs Bulletproof & Hardtop that the museum was robbed successfully this time. Bulletproof & Hardtop pursue Turbo & Buzzbomb, but Badvibes has Chip take control of their patrol car; causing Turbo & Buzzbomb to get away. Chip even got to get the car to crash into a brick wall. Hardtop escapes before the command and Bulletproof barely escapes before the crash. Not too long after that, Badvibes commands the computer to takeover the COPS security system and lockdown the COPS headquarters. Willy, fed up with Badvibes antics and realizing what his real intentions are, threaten to stop them; but Badvibes blocks him out with a sheet of wall glass. Willy tries to escape, but the lab door is locked; until he generates enough static charge with his comb to shock the lock, allowing him to escape. But Big Boss & Badvibes notices it and summons Turbo & Buzzbomb to catch him. Meanwhile, Mainframe eventually traced the computer control back to Chip and ECU and relays the information to Bulletproof & Hardtop. Bullseye (not actually seen) picks them up with his helicopter and takes them to ECU. Back at the ECU, the COPS, a teacher and Lump attempts to get into Chip's lair with no success, until they see Willy being pursued by Turbo & Buzzbomb. Turbo & Buzzbomb corner Willy at the school gymnasium and are about to subdue him, when Bulletproof & Hardtop catch up to the demonic duo. As Bulletproof introduces himself to Willy and they return to Chip's lair together, Hardtop takes care of the petrifying pair, gym class style. Hardtop, by jumping on a trampoline, sends Buzzbomb to a basketball hoop, giving him two points. "It's COPS two and CROOKS zero!" Turbo attempts to catch Hardtop, but Hardtop was too quick to be caught and soon has Turbo crash into the court; causing Buzzbomb to fall out of the hoop, causing the Bixby Diamond to fly out of him and Hardtop catches it. And back at Chip's lair, Willy explains to Chip that they were tricked into being part of Dr. Badvibes' plan. So they work together to destroy Badvibes' computer and release the control of COPS' security system; causing the 647th Precinct aka COPS Headquarters to be reopened again. Shortly after, he helps Mainframe make the COPS security system tamperproof; making sure that no one person or computer will ever tap into their system ever again. Finally, Turbo spends his time in jail perfecting his basketball game, with Buzzbomb as his reluctant assistant. "Willy Bright, the computer whizkid helped Mainframe make the COPS computer system tamperproof. Turbo Tu-Tone spent his time in Empire City Prison improving his basketball game, with Buzzbomb reluctant help!" Full Episode Link COPS - The Case of the Wayward Whiz Kid Category:Episodes